


Fury vs. Stark

by sugarpanties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Tony wins, fight with Nick, lot of swear words, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: More like "How many times can you say fuck"</p>
<p>Summary:<br/>How to win a fight with Fury? Be Tony Stark - impossible is for lazy people</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>"With who I fuck is surely none of your business!"</p>
<p>AN: I was reading some of my old work and I found this - god, my English was so bad - so I rewrote it, added some things and here we go! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury vs. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just happy that I found some time to post this, cause school is like super crazy right now (I hate math, by the way :D)

Nick Fury considered himself a patient man. He liked to have things under control and he was good at it. However, his peaceful life couldn’t last forever.

"For goodness sake, shut the fuck up, Stark!"

Yeah, Fury hadn’t used to yell so much before Tony Stark happened. He used to snarl, growl, upbraid, swear (Nick had improved that one since Avengers), bark orders, scowl at Coulson and glare daggers, but he definitely hadn’t used to yell so much.

Stark always pissed the shit out of him – but this! This was way too much! It was such a shame that the smug bastard, billionaire, lecher and idiot paid all the bills. Fury would gladly save Miss Potts some serious headache by killing him personally. Well, Nick was a big boy and he knew that the best wishes usually didn’t come true.

Jesus, but the man had a nerve. To come to Fury with this bullshit, ha! Nick was fiercely trying not to think about all the paperwork.

"Now listen to me, you bastard. This is  _not_  allowed! You understand? This isn't fucking possible, you hear me?!" he yelled at the man standing in front of him so loudly they probably heard it in Washington.

Stark had the nerve to smile sweetly at him and Fury suddenly felt the vein on his forehead start to throb dangerously. It would be just so easy to shoot the Iron man in the kisser without his faceplate.

“You know, Nick,” Stark started with a happy grin, “I really don’t appreciate your opinion, but you know,” he cocked his head to one side, “It’s not one of your businesses and moreover,” Tony Stark gave him the million watt smile, “he has nothing to do with this _‘company’_ anymore.”

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stark,” Fury snapped the name like an insult, “but he has everything to do with SHEILD. He tried to destroy it! He wanted to kill you, the whole team, to kill every fucking moron in his way and rule this fucking planet like the princess he is! That slick bastard has many things to do with our  _company_!" Nick roared.

"I don't think so,” was the answer. “He's not dangerous anymore, so there's no need for all this fuss.  Thor entrusted him to me, you know, not you."

"Yes, to look after him! Not to fuck him through the mattress!"

Nick wanted to scream, but unfortunately it wasn’t appropriate for the director of a secret agency to have a breakdown and cry like a little girl in his office. He had to save it for later.

"With who I fuck is surely none of your business!" the billionaire stood up from his chair, his face red with anger. Ah, so that was the weak point.

"It is, if the one you fuck is Loki!"

"So what? You wanted him first?” Stark yelled right back. Finally they were getting somewhere.

“Has he killed anyone lately? Have you even seen him since he started to live in the Tower? You don't know him! He deserves better than to be kept in some fancy glass cage. He's not an animal for God's sake!"

"But he's not a human at all, too!"

"And? Neither is Charles or Erik and you still let them live peacefully. That's not fair, you know? He's not the same person anymore. And if you still can see only a killer in him, you should arrest me, the whole _team_ and probably yourself too when you at it."

Holy Mother of God – Stark liked him. Not just like a meaningless fuck, but actually liked him. Nick was too old for that kind of shit, but he wasn’t about to give up.

"Professor and Magneto have nothing to do with this – no mutant has. Why do you even bring this up, Stark? Fishing for arguments?"

"Fuck you! You let them live like normal people and they help you with all the shit you’re not able to fix yourself. Erik killed too – more than once. Still you accept him. Why should be Loki any different?"

Yeah, why should he? Let’s paint the town pink and throw flowers around, no big deal.

"Do you even understand how much is this whole thing fucked up?" Nick asked calmly. There was no point arguing with Tony Stark. Not because he was a genius (pff, right), but because he was so damn annoying.

The billionaire looked as if he was seriously thinking about the question.

“Very much?” he asked with a grin.

Fury wanted to jump over his desk and strangle that little shit to death and maybe kick him in the balls, because obviously a blow to his head didn’t work. He sighed, closed his eyes and mumbled a quiet motherfucker under his breath.

They didn’t pay him enough for this. Fuck you, Stark. Fuck you all.

"OK, you win, you bastard. He can stay – but I don't want to hear a word about him. As long as he's under control... do as you think," he said with cold voice and waved the man off.

Tony left the office and started to whistle on his way out ignoring the weird looks. A big smile spread on his face when he turned a corner, winking at a camera. He was Tony Stark – that was enough to win any fight!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you've enjoyed this little piece, leave a comment or kudos and remember I love you, guys
> 
> Oh, and as always if you saw some horrible mistake let me know, please, thanks :)


End file.
